SMSTSS 4: The Magical Mystery Tour!
by ocramed
Summary: Meet Hogwarts newest teacher...SAILOR MOON! A Sailor Moon X Harry Potter crossover story!
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Magical Mystery Tour 1 – By DS Wynne** **

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek", "Harry Potter" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a limited series that is a run-up to the movie-version of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire". Also, this story takes place between "Sailor Moon ST" and "SMST: Hero Unlimited Next". Enjoy!**

**

* * *

Part 1** **

* * *

**

**Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, United Kingdom.**

When not conducting herself as the super-heroine "Sailor Moon", either adventuring with the Justice League Unlimited or her own Sailor Scouts, Usagi Tsukino, the would-be "Moon Princess", dons her guise as Lady Usashinko Rantsu of Hokkaido, Japan. And in THAT capacity, she occasionally teaches at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In spite of being flighty…and occasionally weird…Usagi is a powerful mystic in her own right, having been an apprentice to the likes of Atlan, Gandalf the White, Circe, Nabu, Calypso, Medea, Shazam, Solomon, Hermes Trimegistus, Merlin, the Ancient One, Dr. Strange and many of the great mystics and metaphysical philosophers past and present. Her quest to develop an extensive library of such knowledge is part of her quest to prepare herself for the role of the Neo-Queen of Crystal Tokyo, and of the role of "Sailor Cosmos". However, as potent a mage she is, either as a mystic or as a technomancer, Usagi can be unorthodox in her teaching methods.

"…And that's how you tell the difference between a succubus from a prostitute," Usagi said, as she turns off her slide projector. "Remember, demons of all type uses human vice to entice their victims…and mystics are just as susceptible to their guile as anyone else."

Usagi teaches many courses at Hogwarts. However, she is the designated homeroom teacher for these fourth-year students. And as the homeroom teacher, it was her job to introduce to her students different concepts of magic and everything else in magical society. Unfortunately, it also meant that three particular students have to deal with Usagi's bizarre nature once again.

"Why ARE we here again?" whispered Ron Wesley, as he leaned over to his friend Harry Potter.

"Shut up, Ronnie!" Hermione Granger said, as she was busily jotting down her notes from the lecture.

"Ron, we all know WHY we're here," Harry Potter replies. "Now if you don't want to get the teacher on our case-"

Usagi looks over to where "The Trio" was having their impromptu conversation.

"Mr. Potter," Usagi began, as she leans on her desk.

"Yes?"

"Is there something that you want to share with the class?"

Harry looks straight into Usagi's eyes.

"I was wondering if you had to go undercover in your…'hands-on' research of succubi activity."

The class broke out in laughter.

"Ah, very funny Mr. Potter. And here's the punch-line to your joke: pop quiz."

The class groaned in dismay.

"Way to go, Harry!" Ron says, as he pouted in his seat.

"And wait until class is over, Harry," said Mandy DeLisle, as the shorthaired, blond girl cracked her knuckles.

"Hehehehehehe!" laughed Billy Horvitz, her more dimwitted friend. "Harry is going to be beaten up by a girl-!"

SMACK

"Shut up, Billy!"

"Cool!" Hermione said, as she prepared to raise her grade-point average.

Harry shakes his head. He wanted to think that he did the right thing, when he and his pals had first helped Miss Rantsu…

**FLASHBACK!**

A while back, Harry's friend Hermione came across a puzzle box, called the Lament Configuration, while shopping for trinkets. Ever the competitor, Hermione worked furiously to solve the puzzle…and was sucked into a section of Hell ruled by the dark god Leviathan and his Cenobite (humans turned into demons) minions. Never to abandon their friend, Harry and Ron went down the same path that Hermione took. And while they went searching for their friend, they had to deal with these Cenobites. Each Cenobite was reshaped into his or her own ethos or "id" in a rather painful manner, and all of them wore leather in a sadomasochistic way; they were also into blades, chains and hooks, and they use them rather effectively.

"Will we be able to save Hermione?" Ron asked. Since becoming friends with the girl, he has been protective of her.

"I don't know, Ron," Harry replies, as he re-checks his bag of tricks, before handed it off to his friend. "But we should always try!"

Soon, the two managed to go to the heart of Leviathan's citadel. However, instead of finding a diamond-shaped anthromorph that was Leviathan, they found a blue/gray-skinned blond with a ridiculous "dumpling" hairstyle. She wore a leather bodice and corset (open center), black elbow length gloves (with metal tips in the form of claws), and black leather skirt and black calf-length stiletto boots. Her entire eyes were black, and mechanical spider legs (six) were attached to her spine. And where her heart should be, a metallic diamond was imbedded in her chest. The female had Hermione on a leash. All around was a spider's web, and a room full of Cenobites, all of who were sharpening their blades for the kill.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," said the Leviathan, who spoke in a deep voice. "I am glad that you are here."

Harry looked at the diamond. According to his brief research, the diamond in the girl's chest was the true form of Leviathan. And in order to weaken him…now her… Leviathan must be reconfigured.

"Now!" Harry says to Ron. Harry was hopping that Leviathan was too focused on him to realize what was going on.

Ron pulls out a wand, and cast a spell that drew Hermione to him. Unfortunately, she was still attached to Leviathan's leash.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out, as she felt her neck being stretched by the leash.

"Just a minute!" Harry said, as he took out some magic powder, and created a protective circle. Still, with Hermione attached, Leviathan was casually pulling the girl back to her.

"Tsk, tsk, Mr. Potter. You are always over-reaching."

"No, you daft 'muggle'! I'm just setting you up!"

Harry reached over, and willed Leviathan's "heart" to him.

"Argh! You…will…pay…for…that!"

Quickly, Harry began to reconfigure the diamond into a puzzle box…

"Harry!" Ron yells, as he "pulls" with all his might.

…And then solves that puzzle box.

Out pops a crystal heart with wings of light. It fluttered about before flying towards Leviathan.

"No," Leviathan says, as she staggers backwards in fear, releasing Hermione's leash. "NOOOOOOOO-!"

Everything went white…

"Ugh," Harry says, as he and his friends found themselves just outside of Hogwarts. "What a mess."

"Guys, I'm, well…" Hermione began nervously.

"Hey, it's nothing," Harry replied.

"Besides, we need to always stick together," Ron smiles broadly.

Hermione smiles back, and then hug her friends.

"Thank you for releasing me," said a voice.

The three turns to see "Leviathan". Accept…it wasn't. Sure, she was dressed in a female cut gray business suit, but she still had that ridiculous hairstyle.

"YOU!" the kids shout out in unison.

"Not exactly," the girl says, as she takes off her sunglasses to reveal her blue eyes. "You see, I was being held prisoner, and was used as Leviathan's avatar."

"But why?" Hermione asks.

"In order to save my family, I had to pay a very steep price. So I was sent to the underworld to pay that price…and ended up as a tool of the dark god. For freeing me, I thank you."

The girl bowed her head, stood straight, and placed her index and middle finger to her forehead.

"See you around, Mr. Potter."

ZAP!

And with that, the girl was gone.

"I wonder if we will ever see her again," Ron thought out-loud.

"Well, if we do, it will be none too soon," Harry replied.

A month later…

"Listen up class," began Professor Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffendor House (the House that Harry and his friends belong to as students). "You will have a new homeroom teacher, who will act as your adviser and tutor. She has studied under great number magical traditions, so she will be introducing you concepts that are not normally taught in an official class setting. So, without further ado, I introduce to you Professor Usashinko Rantsu."

Harry, Ron and Hermione eyes widen, when they see who their new homeroom teacher is.

"Konichiwa!" Usagi says, with a smile and a wave of her hand.

The only thing Harry could do is bang his head on his desk repeatedly.

"Uh, Harry?" Hermione asks with concern.

**END FLASHBACK!**

During lunchtime, Professor Rantsu was in the teacher's lounge, drinking earl gray tea, when headmaster Albus Dumbledore comes up to her.

"Ah, Professor Rantsu, do you have a moment?"

"Sure. Tea?"

"Yes, thank you. Anyway, I would like to ask if you would be interested in heading a field trip to Australia. I have learned that you are very familiar with 'Dreaming Magic', and could take a group of students to meet with the aboriginal 'shamans'."

"Doesn't the Ministry of Magical already have relations with them?" Usagi asks.

"Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic is not seen in a very good light, ever since the days of colonialism."

"Yeah, I heard about that from the 'Dreamspeakers'. Alright, I know some people who owe me a favor, but I get to choose who gets to go."

"Fair enough. If this excursion is successful, then many more will be planned. Good day!"

As Dumbledorf leaves, Professor Severus Snape, the head of the House Slytherin lowers his newspaper from he seat.

"Ah, so the Moon Princess gets an opportunity to impress the faculty," the dark-haired man said.

"Feh, be quiet, Snape," Usagi says, as she leaves for her class. "You're an annoying little twit."

"Humph!"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: I will only go as far as the reviews indicate an interest in this story. Thus, C&C are welcomed.**

**Next time: Harry Potter and company head off to "the land down under". See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

SMST: The Magical Mystery Tour – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Harry Potter" and other genres belong to the respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during Series 2 of "Doctor Who" series (David Tennant's "Tenth Doctor"), but before "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire".

* * *

Part 2

* * *

The student body of "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" has come to expect two things in recent years. 

One, that fellow Harry Potter tends to attract undue attention from unexpected sources.

And, two, that Harry's homeroom instructor, Lady Usashinko Rantsu, tends to exacerbate THAT situation…like now, for instance.

"Thou shall not pass!" Thordis yells, as the Norse goddess of Thunder held kept the Chinese dragon—called a "Zhong Long"—at bay. "Thordis" was the Norse warrior form of Lady Usashinko. As a result, she was big, tall, and muscular like a Valkyrie, and carried the mythic hammer known as the Mjolnir. This came about when, thanks to Loki the Trickster's meddling, the Mighty Thor and Sailor Moon teamed up to prevent "Ragnarok" from occurring prematurely. If Ragnarok had occurred, all Nine Realms (including Earth's) would have been destroyed. Ragnorak was stopped, but at the cost of Asgard itself. Thor had died as result of breaking the cycle of Ragnorak, but he gave Sailor Moon his hammer to keep. Over time, Sailor Moon had learned to harness that power as "Thordis". Later, the prolong usage of this hammer would result in Usagi's essence merging with Thor's. Thus, Usagi WAS Thor, but could only access that power by striking her wooden hairbrush on a hard surface in order to become "Thordis".

And in this case, Usagi needed all the power she can get in order to keep a dragon at bay.

"ROAR!" the red dragon replied, as it got ready to pounce.

Thordis raised her hammer.

"CALL LIGHTNING!" Thordis commanded.

The Heavens split open to rain down a large lightning bolt that struck the dragon on the head.

BOOM!

Now dazed, Thordis pounced.

"Have at THEE!" Thordis yelled, as she leaped up towards the creature, and smacked it on the head.

THOOM!

This blow had a better effect in stunning the dragon.

Meanwhile, the spectators that lined the parameter watched in awe…or in derision.

"I TOLD you that Lady Usashinko is a menace," Instructor Severus Snape smirks, as he and everyone else watched the battle from the safety of the mystic barrier that the senior instructors had erected around the perimeter.

"I heard it wasn't her fault, Snape," replies the charm instructor Filius Flitwick, as he stood on a stool in order to see the battle...that was taking place in the yard. "Who would have thought that Mister Potter had the talent to summon a mythic serpent, based upon one of Lady Usashinko's spell books?"

Snape gives Flitwick a scorned look.

"Just because the Lady—and I use that term loosely—baked you those cookies for you, that doesn't mean that she is above criticism."

"I agree," says Minerva McGonagall, who was the Harry's housemistress. "It's one thing to encourage Mister Potter to master his…condition, but it is irresponsible of Lady Usashinko to leave one of her books unattended."

Harry's "condition" was the fact that he received the legendary "Jusenkyo Curse". In particular, he received the ability to turn into a girl upon getting wet by cold water; hot water reverses the condition, albeit temporarily…

Meanwhile, Lady Shazam, the second-half of the duo that watched over the mythical "Rock of Eternity", continued her work in creating her rote to send the dragon back to its realm. In such a role, she is blessed with the "wisdom" of Solomon, the "strength" of Hercules, the "stamina" of Atlas, the "power" of Zeus, the "courage" of Achilles and the "speed" of Mercury. Together, the abilities of these "Lords of Magic" (in the Hermetic sense) allow Usagi to protect the sanctity of "eternity" and "infinity" by way of the Rock of Eternity (located at the center of Time and Space). As a result, she frequently interacts with Sailor Pluto about matters of universal significance. Furthermore, besides protecting the Rock from intruders that wishes to dominate Time and Space, Usagi also makes sure that the "Old Ones" (like the "Three-Faces of Evil"), and other "dark gods' and entities (like the "Seven Deadly Sins") that have plagued humanity since ancient times do not escape their confinement from within the Rock itself.

Back in the old days, the previous keeper of the Rock, a Canaanite hero named "Vlarem", and who would be the first to be named "Shazam" (based upon the acronym that consists of Shamayim, for power, Hadad, for speed, Anat, for courage, Zedek, for wisdom, Asherah, for strength, and Mot for stamina...all of whom were members of the Canaanite pantheon of gods), had sealed these dark forces by slamming a mountain from Heaven and another mountain from Hell together at their respective bases. This action formed a diamond-shaped object that floats within its own realm: the center of Time and Space. Only after Shazam died that Usagi and her friend Billy Batson (formerly "Captain Marvel", now known as "Master Shazam") were chosen to take over the duties together. That way, the two can have normal lives by taking turns. When that happened, the two were transfigured to have a more ancient sorcerers look (though they did modernize the throne room of the Rock with a bit of "techno-magic").

Still, Usagi, no matter the station in her chaotic life, will always be…well, Usagi.

"Huh," Lady Shazam says to herself, as she witnesses the battle between herself (i.e. "Thordis") and the dragon. "Not bad, girlfriend."

And then, Lady Shazam returns to her work…

Because the incantation that summoned the creature was "new", based upon Harry's error, Lady Shazam employed her magics to discern the means to send the creature back. Hopefully, her "sister" Thordis will keep the dragon occupied while she and Headmaster Dumbledore conduct their work.

"Let's see," Lady Shazam says, as she sets up the elemental symbols in place. "Fire goes…here, Heaven goes THERE…"

"Perhaps you should put Water there instead?" Dumbledore says. "If the creature was summoned from Jusenkyo-"

"-Then it's a water-based creature, not a fire-based creature…since Jusenkyo represents a water element," Lady Shazam says with a smile. "I'm glad you remembered the 'principles of theoretical magic'."

"Perhaps, but I wished that you remembered that the safety of an apprentice is always paramount."

"Aye," Lady Shazam says, as she rose in the air. In this form, Usagi has white hair, and wears a traditional sorceress garb and cloak (white in color). Her accessories include a gold rope tied around her waist, yellow, ankle length boots, gold bracelets a large, golden thunderbolt symbol embroidered in the chest area of her frock, and, of course, her magic staff.

"Ready to back me up, Master Dumbledore?"

"Certainly, my dear," says the graybeard wizard. "It's not every day that the students get a chance to see 'high magic' in play. And hopefully…not for a long time, either."

"Yes," Lady Shazam says, as she raised her staff. She knew that her "Thordis" form can beat the creature, but time was an unpredictable master. Thus, with the Hogwarts Headmaster as her "spotter", the so-called "Lady of Thunder" began her work…

The next day, Usagi, back to normal, was in Dumbledore's office, with Instructor Master Snape and Housemistress McGonagall. When she is just teaching, Usagi dressed like a typical Victorian era schoolteacher.

"I do NOT need to emphasize that this was NOT the first time Lady Usashinko's rather unorthodox teaching approach has endangered to school," McGonagall says.

Usagi turns to face Minerva.

"Save for the dragon, how did I endanger the school?" Usagi asks.

"Very well," McGonagall says, as she conjures herself a list and a pair of reading glasses. "There is a time when Mister Potter, Mister Weasley and Miss Granger had mistakenly received a gift—intending for you, I might add—from an alien despot…"

"Oh, that was the 'night shade' plant," Usagi says. "Well, that was a trap intending for me."

"Yes, well, when it had gotten lose, six of our students were trapped in a dreamscape, while said plant was absorbing their respective life energy."

"And we managed to take care of it."

"Oh? Then what about that herd of griffin that so happen to take over the dining hall, DURING an inspection of the premises by the Ministry of Magic?"

"Now THAT was not my fault. One of Harry's friends, Draco, had stolen the painting that was in my class while trying to use it to trap Harry."

"The fact that you had a 'portal painting' in the open is quite irresponsible."

McGonagall folds her list.

"Master Dumbledore, I know that Lady Usashinko is both your former instructor AND a friend, but her presence is not only putting the school in danger, but her results is lowering the high standards that is 'Hogwarts'."

Sitting at his desk, Headmaster Dumbledore sighs.

"Snape?"

"Yes?"

"What is your opinion?"

The crow-like Snape turns to look at his rival, Usagi.

"Sir, I agree with ALL of Mistress McGonagall's assertions."

"Thank you," Minerva says.

"However, I must point out that enrollment at Hogwarts has increased since Lady Usashinko's arrival, and the quality of the students have gone up. And this is especially the case for those students who WANT to enroll in her homeroom class."

"But with this chaos-" Minerva began.

"Mistress McGonagall, I don't need to point out the fact that a good mystic is one who is able to think on his or her feet. I don't care for Lady Usashinko's methods, but she is turning out quality students."

"I see," Dumbledore says. "It may be a moot point anyway, since the Ministry of Magic feels that Lady Usashinko's reputation is undermining the image of Hogwarts, in relations to the other magical academies abroad…in spite of the results. Thankfully, Lady Usashinko has friends in high places it seems, and it is that fact that is allowing her to stay."

"Master Dumbledore-" Minerva began to protest.

"However, maybe the school could use a break," Dumbledore says.

"Master Dumbledore?" Usagi asks.

"Well, you did say you wanted to conduct a class field trip, correct?"

"Well, sure."

"Then…it is settled," Dumbledore says, as he goes over to his freestanding globe. "Let's see…"

The Headmaster spins the globe, and stops it upon touching a spot on the spinning object.

"Australia. Then it settled, then."

Dumbledore turns to face the instructors.

"Since it will be a few months before the new term begins, and a few months before the next Quidditch season, you three can chaperone a few students on an…extended trip, starting from Australia."

"Sir, I must protest!" Minerva says. "I was going to Italy for a seminar on 'Renaissance Magic' this summer!"

"And I wanted to go on vacation in Tibet!" Snape says.

"And you will do so…but within THIS context."

Dumbledore goes back to his seat.

"And that is my final decision."

"Humph!" Snape says, as he gets up. "May I go back to work, now?"

"You may."

"I will, of course, file a complaint," Minerva says, as she gets up.

"I sure you will."

Meanwhile, just outside of Dumbledore's office…

"You hear anything, Ron?" Hermoine Granger says, while she keeps a look out for the hall monitor.

"I'm not sure," Ron Weasley says, as he uses a magic device (a seashell) to overhear the conversation within Master Dumbledore's office.

"Well, go ahead and find out," Harry Potter seethed. "If Lady Usashinko leaves, I might not be able to cure myself!"

"But I'll miss 'Harriet'," Hermoine says with a smile.

"And she looks CUTE."

"Shut up," Harry says. "The LAST thing I want anyone to do is get used to my 'worse half'-"

Suddenly, the door opens up, causing Ron to fall.

THOOMP!

"What is going on here?" Snape says.

"Um, nothing sir," says Hermoine.

"Be sure of that," Snape says, as he leaves for his classroom.

"And I need for you three to get ready for a…summer trip," Minerva says.

The three students of Hogwarts turn first towards each other, and then at Minerva."

"Um, really?" Hermoine asked.

"Yes. Now, be off with you three."

"Ma'am, what's going to happen to Lady Usashinko?" Harry asked anxiously.

"She, as well as Snape and I, will be chaperoning a group of students for that summer trip."

"Oh," Ron says.

"Well, I just hope that the trip is boring," Harry says.

"Why?" Hermoine asks.

"Because I WANT to get away from all this…chaos," Harry says.

Meanwhile…

"Usagi, I really wish you'd be a normal magus sometimes," Dumbledore chuckled. "But, I know that that is impossible for you to do so, so all I ask is that you ease back a bit."

"Of course, Master Dumbledore," Usagi says. "Um, I need to favor about my daughter Rini."

"Ah," Dumbdore says. "You want to enroll your daughter here."

"Yes."

"Normally, there is a strenuous vetting system that a candidate has to go through, and even then, your daughter has to receive an official invitation to attend."

"Yes, I know. But I want to take her along with me on the trip in order to…help with the process."

"I see. Well, I tell you what. If Master Snape or Mistress McGonagall recommends her, your daughter can attend this next term."

"Thank you."

"By the way, if you and your party will go on a world tour, then you will need a guide and/or driver."

Usagi smiles.

"I just know the person…"

A day later, in East London...

"Usagi, I can't," Ranma says, as he rolled from underneath a car he was helping Mickey Smith, his daughter's former boyfriend, to fix a car at a local garage.

"And why not?"

"Because, I got some stuff to do with the Doctor," Ranma says, as he sets down his tool before wiping his hands of grease. "And I'm doing a favor for Mickey with this fuel injector."

"But the trip is only a couple of months. I'm sure the Doctor can do without you for a little while."

Ranma leans on his workbench.

"And it's just for TWO months."

"Yes, Ranma…it IS."

Usagi then slips her arms around her husband's waist.

"And when was the last time you and I had any quality time?"

"Um, well-"

"Hello, Ranma," says Jackie Tyler, as she enters the shop with a picnic basket. The middle-aged blond Brit had been dating Ranma, ever since they rekindled their relationship earlier in the year.

"Rose told me that you were helping Mickey at the shop today, so I wanted to-"

Jackie sees Usagi holding Ranma by the waist.

"What are you doing holding my husband?"

"You mean OUR husband, 'Jackie'," Usagi says. "We ARE the same person, you know."

"No, I'm a white British woman…and YOU are not!" Jackie says. "Just because you created me as your disguise, that doesn't mean I'm NOT a real person!"

Jackie then turns to Ranma.

"What she's doing here?" Jackie says.

"Um, she's asked me to help her chaperone her students."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, it IS," Usagi says.

"Well, in THAT case…"

Jackie smashed the basket on Ranma's head.

"See if I care!"

And with that, Jackie leaves the garage.

"Jackie-!"

"Now, can we discuss this?"

"Fine, fine," Ranma says with defeat. "You win. Sign me UP."

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Magical Mystery Tour – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", "Harry Potter" and other genres belong to the respective owners. **

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: While "Part 3" and "Part 4" takes place before "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire", subsequent chapters will lead towards "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" (which takes place, timeline-wise, during "Hero Unlimited" and "The Trek of Ranma Who"). C&C are welcomed.**

**Author's Note: I'll be honest. I had all, but abandoned, this story over a comment JK Rowlins made about not wanting American actors being in the Harry Potter films, not because there weren't any good actors (see: Johnny Depp), but that she didn't want ANY American actors playing the roles familiar in her "Harry Potter" novels. I continued to watch the films because of I liked the actors that were in the films, like Emma Thompson and Alan Rickman (to name a few). What changed my mind was the fact that the film series has gotten better with each progression. So, while I will continue boycott the books on principle for the time being, I will continue to support the film series. Can't be a 'Muggle' all the time, right? Any way, I do hope you all like what I have in this fanfiction series, since I do like the concept of the boy wizard who faces his destiny, in the face of increasingly overwhelming odds. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

With the arrival of Lady Rantsu's homeroom class to the so-called "Land of Down Under", there was only one thing that crossed Ron Weasley.

"It's bloody hot around here," Ron said, as he wiped his brow. "I prefer staying home."

"Ron, where's your sense of adventure?" Hermione Granger said. "We get to meet other mystics from different traditions."

"I prefer if they come to Hogwarts, not the other way around-"

And then, one of the chaperones come out of the airport terminal, and throws everyone's bags on the pavement.

"Hey!" said Harry Potter, as Ranma smacks his hands together. "I got delicate stuff in there."

Ranma turns towards Harry.

"Then next time, instead of walking away from the group like you three was asked not to, be around to claim your baggage."

"…"

"We're sorry, Lord Rantsu," Hermione said. "But…this is Austrailia. A whole new world awaits us."

"Hhh," Ranma said, before rubbing his forehead. "Alright, but please…don't go off on your own. The last thing I want is for you guys to go back with an infection."

"And that is…?" Ron asked.

"Lycanthropy."

"You mean there are bloody werewolves roaming about?" Harry asked.

"Ta, look around you. Australia is full of them. You'll learn why later, but it is not a coincidence that Australia started out as a penal colony."

"Oh."

"So, Lord Rantsu, do you know if we'll get a chance to meet the werewolves of these lands?" Hermione asked.

"That'll depend on what Usagi has in store for you all," Ranma said, as he turns upon seeing the terminal gate open up.

DING!

"Ah, smell that air," Usagi said, as she breathes. She was wearing a sun hat, sundress and comfortable white shoes…

"See, Lady Rantsu?" Draco Malfoy said, as he points at Harry and his friends, while the rest of the small group lined outside.

"Oh, stop being a 'brown-nose', Draco," Harry said.

Lady Rantsu, what are we going to do now?" Hermione asked.

"First, we get settled in first," Usagi said. "Then, tonight we'll have an orientation, dinner and a show."

"Okay, so, how are we supposed to do all these things?" Ron asked.

"With me as your guide, honey," said a voice nearby.

"Ah!" Ron said, as he suddenly jumps.

"Who-?" Hermione begin to ask.

Everyone turns see a person dressed up with a classic "Jackie Onasis" look, which consisted of a gray shift hat, pearls, sunglasses, pill box hat and white gloves. However, something was off about the person…

"You're man," Harry said.

"Well, of course, silly," the cross-dresser said. "I'm a female impersonator by trade."

"Anthony, darling," Usagi said, as she went over to hug and kiss the performer. "Mu-wah!"

"Mu-wah!" the cross-dresser said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Hey, darling."

"Hey…'Tic'," Ranma replied.

"Lord Rantsu, that is not very nice," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"What? That's his prima fasciae name, kid."

"Little darling, you are looking at the best Temporal Mages amongst 'Cult of Ecstasy'," Tic said.

"Oh, I just read about that group," Hermione said, as she dug up her copy of the "Book of the Nine Traditions". "According to this, members of the Cult of Ecstasy are masters of temporal magics, through the guise of performance art."

"Bingo," Tic said. "What else?"

"My guess is that your moniker, 'Tic', as in 'Tic-Toc', refers to your specialty of using the concept of hyperbolic space to prolong the moments."

"Good."

Tic then turns towards Usagi.

"You got an interesting batch of students, 'Bunny'. Perhaps this generation will learn from our mistakes."

"We can only hope," Usagi said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ron asked. "Just stand here an look like jack-asses?"

"No, you can get on board the bus," Ranma said.

"What bus-?" Ron said, as Harry points to the school bus that happens to be right in front of them.

"Oh, that bus…"

"How was that possible?" Harry said. "I didn't even see that bus standing there!"

"Co-location," Ranma said, as he glances over towards Tic. "I presumed you had help?"

"Indeed," Tic said. "And by the way, word is that someone is looking for you."

"Male or female?"

"Don't know. Other than the fact that they will be paying you a visit soon."

"Great, just great…"

"Ranma, should I be concerned about the students safety?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think so," Ranma said, as he scratched his head. "But then again, between the werewolves, the shamans, the mystics, the Technocrats and the Marauders, I've built up quite a following…so to speak."

"Wow," Harry said in disbelief. "Out of the frying pan, and into the fire…"

"Well, I be sure to talk to my associates within the Technocratic Union to make sure that they don't have a problem with you, while I'm around. That other business is YOUR business."

"Gotcha…"

"What is this…Technocratic Union?" Harry asked.

"Accord to 'The Book of Secrets and Mystery', the Technocratic Union is oppose to mysticism as a general rule," Hermione said. "Until recently, when the Lady-in-White assumed full control, there was a progrom dedicated towards ending all magic on Earth."

"You mean 'program'," Ron said.

"No, stupid, she meant PROGROM," Draco said with a smirk. "As in, hunting down non-Muggles."

"Oh. Why did they stop?"

"A peace treaty had been signed between the Tradition mystics, which is what we belong to, and the Technocrats," Hermione said.

"Unfortunately, not everybody is in support of the 'The Concordian Protocols'," Tick said with a sigh. "But, we do what we can…"

Tic then turns towards the entire group.

"Well, if we done stranding around, we should all board, so we can begin this excursion," Tic said jovially.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"Why, I'm your tour guide, of course!" Tic said with a smile.

"Huh…"

Later, after an afternoon's rest, the Usagi's students find themselves in what appeared to be a cabaret club. Because Usagi was using it for orientation, it would be close for day.

"Okay, welcome all," Usagi said. "I hope everyone had gotten plenty of rest, since you will be tested on everything you know at the end of the week."

"Ah!" Ron scoffed.

"Anyway, first question: what is magic?"

Hermione raises her hand before Draco does.

"Hermione?"

"Magic is the manipulation of will upon nature," Hermione said.

"That's good, but the definition needs more…precision. Draco?"

"Magic is the conscious manipulation to achieve a desired result," Draco said.

"Precisely."

"But…isn't that what I just said?" Hermione protested.

"Miss Granger, what words are missing in YOUR definition?" Usagi asked.

Hermione thought for a moment…

"Oh! 'Conscious manipulation'!"

"Precisely."

"Why does that matter?" Harry asked.

"Think about your place in the world as a potential magus. Are you the only one who can perform what 'Muggles' deem as 'magical'?"

"Well, there are dragons, shapeshifter and other mythic creatures."

"But do they utilize magic?"

"I don't know."

"Precisely. Magic is an active element is manipulating nature. There are those sentient species who have an intuition to create magical effects, but they do not do magic. That doesn't mean that none of them can't learn how to consciously manipulate magic, but why should they?"

"Oh."

"And that gets to another point," Usagi said, as she begins to write on a virtual chalkboard, with the words floating in the air on stage. "The art of will-working. That is why Master Malfoy's definition is correct, since the ability to create a magical effect requires both a conscious effort, and the drive to make the effort off. In the beginning of your stay at Hogwarts, you all began your studies with wands. Eventually, you'll develop the stamina to no longer need a wand to focus your conscious and will-power."

Harry raises his hand.

"Yes, Mister Potter?"

"Why the differences between those who are pure blood, those who are thin blood and those who are muggle?" Harry asked.

"It depends on whose story you believe in. However, I will show you some theories…"

Usagi flicks away the words, and "drew" a picture of the Earth, as an animation of sorts took place.

"Some say that our prehistoric ancestors were visited by the gods, and had children who were the first to be what we would call "magi". Others say that the first group of magi was really angels, who were cast out of heaven. Others say, still, that the first mage was Lilith, who rebelled against God in pursuit of knowledge and immortality. No one knows which origin is true, since such things are numerous. But what is known is that, regardless of the origins, bloodlines are important in the performance of the mage, since having pure blood makes it easier to perform magic. And on a side note, intermingling with magical creatures like the fae, werewolves and others will make it easier for the offspring to do magic, though it will be even easier to do magic that related to a specific species than not."

"So can anyone learn magic?" Ron asked. "I was told that 'Muggles' couldn't."

"Let me put it this way: everyone has the potential, but not everyone has the will or intuition. It's like maybe…one percent of the Muggle population can learn magic. But sense they are rare, most would-be teachers don't even bother."

"Nevertheless, the purpose of this trip to Australia is the allow you all to study other types of magic and other magical paradigms. To be honest, you will get a chance to interact with not only the wonderful stuff, but also the strange and horrific. But regardless of what you all will find along the way, Ranma, Tic and I will be on hand to answer your questions, over the course of your lessons. Just listen to us when its appropriate, and you will have fun along the way."

**Tbc.**


End file.
